


Beware the Badgers

by Volixia666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, あやかし恋廻り | Ayakashi Koimeguri | Ayakashi: Romance Reborn (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Genderqueer!Kagemaru (Ayakashi Romance Reborn), No beta we die like mne, Trans!Aoi (Ayakashi Romance Reborn)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volixia666/pseuds/Volixia666
Summary: Kagemaru is a Hufflepuff who wanted to be sorted into Slytherin. Aoi is just trying to make it through seven years without wanting to murder his roommate. Neither get what they want.Ayakashi Romance Reborn characters in Harry Potter basically!
Kudos: 5





	Beware the Badgers

_Hmm…What house to put you in, little spider?_ The Sorting Hat mused. Kagemaru rolled their eyes.

“ _Slytherin. Duh. Don’t even know why we’re bothering with this._ ” Kagemaru thought to the dumb piece of fabric. The hat seemed to chuckle, which was weird.

_Cunning. Oh you have that and ambition in spades. But your loyalty is not for blood. It is for those you protect, and who protect you._

_“Don’t know what you’re talking about. Besides. Fuck blood.”_ Kagemaru’s relatives were all dead or had abandoned them. It was just them and their foster family.

_Feisty little spider. Now then. You may have some Slytherin traits, true, but you clearly cannot abide by those who can’t pull their own weight. Leaders must do just as much hard work, I see._

_“Well duh. How can they call themselves leaders if they can’t even do what they’re telling the others to do!? Pathetic.”_

The Sorting Hat was laughing again. _Oh you will certainly make things interesting little spider. Despite your request, I see intense loyalty towards any who deserve it, the willingness to go through hard work and toil, and more patience than you believe you have._

_“Oh no.”_ Was all Kagemaru could think before the Sorting Hat Boomed out:

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Kagemaru resisted the urge to toss the stupid hat out the window, and went over to the cheering table filled with students wearing the disgusting combination of yellow and black. Their best friend, Kitiara, was already seated and smirking at them. They went over, scowling, and sat next to her. She nudged them.

“Told you. Besides, you punched a kid for lying to you. Why did you think you would last a second in Slytherin?” She said, rolling her eyes, as the next victim was going through the tortuous selection process. Kagemaru huffed.

“Duh. Gryffinder is full of idiots. Ravenclaw is full of nerds who can’t leave books alone. You know how Haruka is! And Hufflepuff is full of wussies!” They crossed their arms. This was stupid.

An older Hufflepuff came over to them, and kneeled next to Kagemaru. “Is there a problem?” He asked. Kagemaru nodded.

“I’m in the wrong house.” He stated. Kitiara just sighed dramatically.

“Ignore them.” She said. “They’ll get over it soon enough.”

“Shut up Kitty!”

“Don’t call me Kitty!”

The older teen looked exhausted, so point one in Kagemaru’s favor. “I know not all families are fond of Hufflepuff, but the Sorting Hat put you here because you belong here.”

“Tt. My family doesn’t care.” Kagemaru said, and Kitiara just sighed again. “But I. Don’t. Belong. Here. You’re all just a bunch of wussies who wouldn’t last in a fight!”

Some of the Hufflepuffs around Kagemaru’s age just looked stunned. Meanwhile some of the older ones were…smiling? What?

The one in front of him had his own sly smile. “Just remember, our house symbol is a badger. And you don’t mess with badgers.”

Before Kagemaru could respond, the teen walked away, probably to bug someone else. Kagemaru just pointed and turned back to Kitiara who had her arms crossed.

“Can’t you not be a drama queen for a day?”

“No. It would make you bored.” Kagemaru retorted.

She just sighed, and they watched the other first years get sorted in silence. Kagemaru wouldn’t admit it of course, but it was kinda nice being in the same house as their friend. Even if it meant they weren't in Slytherin. Whatever. They would just show these pathetic Hufflepuffs how the world actually worked.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally going to be a response to an ask, but then I got so many ideas, I made the executive decision that instead of tumblr, it shall reside on Ao3. So don't worry! We'll get to them being roommates soon...


End file.
